Primer Beso
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Tony llega a su casa herido y agotado. Pepper está allí para cuidar de él. ¿Será el primer beso de la pareja el que todos recordamos?
1. Primer Beso

**Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel/Disney y yo no escribo con ánimo de lucro sino para mi disfrute personal. **

**Espero y os guste esta pequeña historieta que se me ocurrió ;)**

* * *

**PRIMER BESO**

* * *

Pepper suspiró hondo de nuevo mientras bajaba las escaleras del taller de dos en dos. Apretó con fuerza la maleta del botiquín de emergencias contra su pecho y atravesó la puerta acristalada rápidamente.

- JARVIS…-empezó con la voz quebrada por la preocupación.-¿Dónde está? Dijiste que estaba a punto de llegar.

- Tranquila Señorita Potts, está sobrevolando el cielo de Malibú.

Instantes después, Iron Man hacía aparición en el taller. La pelirroja parpadeó dos veces al observar el terrible estado en que se encontraba: una apaleada, medio destrozada cáscara de titanio que albergaba en su interior al hombre que amaba. Pepper tragó saliva y caminó con rapidez a su encuentro. Los pequeños brazos metálicos estaban ya sacándolo del traje y ella respiró hondo. Temiendo por lo que iba a encontrarse.

Tony le sonrió cansadamente a su asistente personal en cuanto pudo establecer contacto directo con sus preciosos ojos azules.

Intentando, en vano, suavizar la situación.

- No pasa nada, Pepper. Estoy bien sólo necesito que me cures unos cuantos rasguños y estaré como nuevo…

- Tony…-empezó ella.-Tienes que dejar de hacer esto… Es peligroso…

- Ya lo hemos hablado, el mundo me necesita y yo… Oye necesito que estés conmigo en esto. Realmente me haces falta, Pep. No me hagas repetirlo ya sabes… Eres en quien más confío.

"_No tengo a nadie más"_ pensó con brusquedad en medio de la consabida pelea.

Pepper, justamente al mismo tiempo, estaba pensando _"Y que será de mi si te matan ahí fuera, estúpido, yo tampoco tengo a nadie más. Incluso creo que te quiero… A quién intento engañar. Te quiero desde hace años"_

Pero de su boca únicamente salió:

- Está bien, ven aquí… Te ayudare, eso es…

Poco a poco le asistió para que pudiera bajar de la plataforma. Tony no opuso demasiada resistencia porque realmente estaba agotado y dolorido por la batalla y la pérdida de sangre. Simplemente le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros y sonrió a pocos centímetros de su cuello.

- Hueles fenomenal, Potts.

Pepper le dedicó una mirada asesina suavizada con una media sonrisa.

- Vamos, Señor Stark siéntese aquí.-dijo mientras lo depositaba en el sofá como si se tratara de un saco de patatas.- Y no se mueva. ¿Cree que podrá estarse quieto durante unos instantes?

- Lo prometo.-contestó él juguetonamente mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre el brillante reactor ARK y lanzaba un suspiro de disconformidad.

Pepper abrió el botiquín y con eficiencia empezó a trabajar sobre sus heridas en la frente, en el cuello… Tony se removía ante el escozor de los antisépticos y seguía con sus bromas y flirteos para intentar aligerar el ambiente. Poco después, su asistente tuvo que quitarle la camiseta para poder acceder a algunos cortes y moratones en el pecho y el abdomen. La respiración de ambos se aceleró ante la exposición de su pecho desnudo. Pepper suspiró hondo, refrenando la ola de suave deseo que la recorrió por entero.

Por su parte, el aliento de la pelirroja sobre su piel caliente resultó demasiado para Tony que empezó a respirar más rápidamente, a su vez, y no tenía nada que ver con el escozor o con el dolor de sus heridas. De pronto se encontró deseando tomar aquellos suaves labios en los suyos. Se imaginó lo dulce que sabrían y su imaginación voló.

- ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó ella sacándolo de su ensoñación. Lo observaba con expresión preocupada.-¿Duele demasiado? Quizá deberías dejar que te visitara un doctor.

- Excelente sugerencia, Srta Potts.-aportó JARVIS solícito.

- ¡Quién te ha pedido opinión, montón de terabytes!-contestó Tony de inmediato.-No necesito un médico, Pepper.

"_Te necesito a ti"_ pensó asombrado _"Como nunca antes he necesitado nada y a nadie" "Te quiero conmigo siempre"_ Pero como sabía que si le decía aquello ella saldría corriendo y jamás volvería a verla, solamente improvisó una excusa absurda.

- Sólo necesito descansar, Potts. Y… Gracias… Gracias por todo.-contestó mientras acariciaba su muñeca derecha con ternura.

Pepper se encogió de hombros, aceptando la caricia sin protestar. Terminó de curarle, le puso unas vendas con cariño y dejó los utensilios de primeros auxilios en el suelo. Admiró su obra. Todos los vendajes y tiritas que el amor de su vida necesitaba estaban en su sitio. Siguió mirándolo durante unos instantes más, asegurándose de que él no necesitaba nada más. Después se levantó con un movimiento que a Tony le pareció grácil y perfecto a todas luces.

- Ponte cómodo, pero no demasiado. Subiré arriba y te traeré algo de cenar. Necesitas recuperar fuerzas.-empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando de pronto se volvió de nuevo hacia él.- No te duermas.

- Lo intentaré.-contestó él dejándose caer sobre el sofá como un peso muerto.

Pepper suspiró. Y decidió que sería más eficiente subir a por una sábana que a por la bandeja de sándwiches y fruta que tenía preparada para él en la cocina.

* * *

Cuando volvió a bajar, diez minutos después, con una de sus sábanas de suave algodón egipcio en las manos, la asistente personal se encontró con el superhéroe completamente dormido. Extendido sobre el sofá de cualquier manera y roncando quedamente. Pepper se mordió el labio inferior contemplando la escena. Deslizó con suavidad la sábana por encima de su cuerpo y se sentó en el suelo sin hacer ruido, con la única intención de recoger el botiquín y los suministros médicos sobrantes. Pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se dirigieran a la cabeza de su jefe. Con cuidado levantó la mano y apartó un suave mechón de pelo castaño de sus ojos. Suspiró hondo, tan perfectamente tierno e inocente, tan inevitablemente atractivo dormido. Con esos labios tan apetecibles tan cerca de ella. Por un momento su corazón ganó la batalla a su entendimiento y Virginia Potts se adelantó, agachándose suavemente para dejar un beso sutil en sus labios entreabiertos. Tan solo un simple roce de labios cariñoso. O al menos esa era su intención.

Lo que ella no esperaba es que de pronto, el bello durmiente profundizara el beso, convirtiéndolo en cualquier otra cosa menos inocente y mucho más en apasionado. Sus brazos cobraron vida propia y la rodearon en plan pulpo, atrayéndola hacia él. Mil sensaciones diferentes y placenteras recorriendo a Pepper por entero. Por un momento, pensó en la posibilidad de que Tony hubiera despertado y la aterró tanto que se quedó totalmente quieta, con los ojos cerrados. Pero la sensación de estar besándole era tan agradable... La había anhelado por tanto tiempo… Que nada le importó, tan solo la perfección del momento y su disfrute.

Cuando tras lo que parecieron horas dejó ir sus carnosos labios en busca de oxígeno, Pepper permaneció unos instantes congelada, sin osar abrir sus ojos por miedo a encontrarse con su intensa mirada y esa sonrisa torcida que conocía tan bien. Sabiendo que si él ahora le pedía que continuara, no tendría voluntad para rechazarle. Aguardó algunos segundos más esperando la broma ácida, el flirteo sutil… Pero no ocurrió nada. Nada en absoluto.

Tan sólo un suspiro ahogado abandonó sus labios, ahora un poco más entrecerrados.

- Pepper…-murmuró Tony con profunda adoración y de manera tan dulce, casi reverente, que la pelirroja dudó durante un eterno segundo si su imaginación no le estaría gastando una maldita broma pesada.- No… te… vayas…

Ante este giro de los acontecimientos, la interpelada se decidió por fin a abrir los ojos de una vez y afrontar su destino. Para su sorpresa, Tony seguía profundamente dormido. Inspirando y espirando en perfecta ritmicidad suave. Ante esto, Pepper no pudo evitar sonreír y acariciarle el pelo nuevamente, sintiéndose un poco mal por haberse aprovechado de él mientras dormía, inconsciente. Pero al mismo tiempo, sintiendo un profundo alivio de que él no fuera a tener ningún recuerdo de ese hermoso momento compartido.

Ahora la pelirroja sabía que quizá hubiera esperanza para ellos. Que era probable que él también sintiera algo por ella pero todavía no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pepper suspiró contenta. Esperaría a que él estuviese listo. Al fin y al cabo, no le importaba esperar un poco más. Llevaba años haciéndolo.

* * *

**Años Después...**

- ¡Cariño, ya estoy en casa!-dijo la ejecutiva cruzando el umbral de su hogar.

Tony levantó la vista hacia la puerta de entrada de su nueva casa en Malibú. La reconstruida después del incidente con el maníaco de Killian.

- Adelante, Sra. Stark no seas tímida... La cena está esperando.-dijo sonriente y animado en su dirección.

- Es Sra. Potts-Stark en realidad, Tony... Ya lo hemos hablado mil veces...

- Cuando estamos solos eres la Sra. Stark, ya lo sabes. Suena mejor que bien, amor.-dijo acariciándole el brazo.

Pepper dirigió la vista hacia la imponente mesa del salón, acondicionada con perfección para una cena romántica de dos.

- Vaya, te has acordado.-dijo caminando hasta donde él estaba, tirando en el camino la chaqueta y el bolso sobre el sofá color crema.

Una grandísima sonrisa de felicidad cruzó el rostro de Tony. Cuando estuvieron a la misma altura se besaron en los labios a modo de saludo. Después se separaron y Tony la arrastró hacia su silla, que apartó con suma delicadeza, indicándole que se sentara a la mesa a disfrutar del banquete que había ordenado a su catering preferido.

- ¡Nunca podría olvidarlo!- exclamó haciéndose el herido.-Hoy hace exactamente cinco años de nuestro primer beso, Sra. Stark.-comentó su marido satisfecho de recordar la fecha sin error. _Bendito JARVIS_ pensó.

- Te quiero.-dijo solamente ella, satisfecha por el gesto romántico.

- Es una suerte que sea así, porque sería una pena tirar todas estas delicias...

Pepper sonrió y le pellizcó el brazo.

- Siéntate, vamos. Estoy hambrienta. Y después te prometo que vas a disfrutar de un buen postre.

Los ojos de Tony se abrieron desmesuradamente y una chispa de lujuria los atravesó.

- Pensándolo mejor ¡quien necesita cenar! Pasemos directamente al postre.

Pepper rió.

- Siéntate, anda. No tardaremos mucho. Y te prometo que el postre será espectacular.-contestó sonriéndole seductoramente.

El ingeniero le hizo caso a su mujer y ambos se dispusieron a cenar tranquilamente. Hablando de como les había ido el día y demás cosas normales. Casi como cualquier matrimonio. Pepper sonrió dulcemente, constatando el hecho de que Tony disfrutaba enormemente cada año organizando una sorpresa especial para celebrar juntos el aniversario de su primer beso en la azotea, frente a la EXPO STARK en llamas. La fecha en que por fin empezaron su relación de pareja, tras diez largos años de jugar al gato y al ratón.

La CEO de _Industrias Stark_ encontraba tan sumamente tierno que pusiese tanto empeño en su aniversario que simplemente suspiraba sin saber si algún día encontraría el valor suficiente en su interior para decirle que su primer beso sucedió en realidad seis meses antes, en la intimidad de su taller y con él en estado de semi inconsciencia.

Pepper sabía muy bien que quizá siempre guardaría aquel secreto para sí misma.

* * *

**Espero hayáis pasado un buen rato ^^ ¿Reviews, alabanzas, críticas? Sea lo que sea, bienvenido es ^^**


	2. ¿Un Sueño?

**Esto iba a ser un one shot pero algunas reviews a la historia me hicieron darle vueltas y finalmente se me ocurrió una continuación y al final se va a quedar en dos capítulos :D**

* * *

**¿UN SUEÑO?**

* * *

El agua de la piscina había terminado por dejarle completamente relajado, lo que era un hecho remarcable, dado el grado de increíble excitación en el que se encontraba inmerso desde hacía días. El baño y los largos a nado para despejar su mente, habían sido una gran idea.

Eso pensaba Tony Stark aquella caldeada tarde de verano, mientras se desperezaba despreocupadamente tendido sobre su tumbona favorita.

Estaba tan relajado, que pronto el sueño empezó a vencerle, cayendo en un inmediato estado de leve duermevela. Y después se durmió pesadamente. Nada extraño teniendo en cuenta las horas que llevaba despierto trabajando como un poseso en su nuevo proyecto tecnológico.

Por eso no la oyó acercarse cuando regresó del trabajo en _Industrias Stark_.

Lo primero que pensó su esposa cuando atravesó el jardín media hora más tarde y lo encontró allí roncando como un oso y extendido cual koala sobre una rama de eucalipto en la tumbona, fue en los días que llevaría el genio loco de su amor sin saber lo que era una siesta y durmiendo solo unas cuantas horas por las noches. Aquellas en que ella lograba persuadirlo de que no importaba que tardara unos pocos días más en terminar lo que tenía entre manos.

Era tan asombroso como adorable el hecho de que Tony se hubiese tomado tan en serio su protección y la del bebé. La llenaba de ternura. Sólo hacía un mes que se habían enterado de que estaba embarazada y desde ese mismo instante, él se había puesto como loco a pensar en su seguridad. Se acercó un poco más, dejó el bolso caer a su lado y se sentó sobre la hierba, para contemplar su sueño. Estuvo allí sentada durante un buen rato, le encantaba verle dormir, tan inocente y en calma. Era una de sus actividades favoritas en el mundo.

Pepper tragó una sonrisa de sincera adoración cuando se inclinó ligeramente para acariciarle la mejilla derecha con cariño.

Tony se revolvió un poquito ante su tacto suave y conocido, murmuró algo ininteligible y sonrió, todavía inconsciente. La pelirroja se debatió durante unos instantes entre dejarle dormir o acabar de despertarle. Resultaba obvio que el pobre necesitaba recuperar sus horas de sueño, pero quizás dormiría mejor en la cama que castigando su espalda en aquella tumbona de diseño, preciosa pero poco práctica. Decidió que le gustaba más la segunda opción, le despertaría y podrían subir arriba a acurrucarse juntos en su mullida cama. Su día había sido agotador y que Tony la abrazara mientras la escuchaba contarle todo lo que había tenido que discutir con la junta de accionistas, sin duda la haría sentirse mucho mejor.

Así que se inclinó un poco más y depositó un suave y cariñoso beso sobre sus labios entreabiertos. El roce y la presión fueron suficiente para traer de vuelta de su estado de duermevela ligero a Tony, que se apresuró a corresponderla, profundizando el beso y enredando su lengua con la suya en una danza sutil. La sensación era tan agradable que solo se despegaron minutos después, para respirar, ávidos de oxígeno.

- Bienvenida a casa, Señora Stark...-dijo su marido con voz sensual. Abriendo los ojos y recuperando la totalidad de sus sentidos poco a poco...

- Gracias, amor...-contestó ella en tono tierno.

De pronto, con la consciencia recuperada, Tony se había quedado mirándola con extrañeza, todavía próximos, sus caras y sus labios a pocos centímetros de distancia. Se alejó un poquito para contemplarla con renovado interés: el pelo recogido, traje de chaqueta azul marino impecable, sentada sobre el césped con las piernas cruzadas despreocupadamente e inclinada sobre él. Preciosa. Sus hermosos ojos todavía cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, paladeando la sensación del beso compartido segundos antes. El superhéroe se pasó una mano por el pelo en gesto distraído y después habló despacio, su cerebro todavía un poco abotargado:

- Pepper te parecerá de locos... Pero esta situación me suena... ¿Sabes de qué? De un sueño que tuve hace un montón de años... Antes de casarnos y antes de estar juntos... No te lo había contado nunca porque simplemente lo olvidé. Lo asimilé, lo absorbí en mi cerebro y puf...-dijo mientras se sentaba en la tumbona y hacía un gesto como de mago con las manos.

De pronto, su adorada Pepper abrió los ojos como platos y se puso extrañamente tensa, bajó la cabeza levemente y suspiró hondo mientras se mordía el labio inferior con inquietud como siempre que estaba nerviosa… Tony se asustó un poco. ¿Se habría puesto tan tensa por su tonto comentario?

- ¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó con cautela.- Fue solo un estúpido sueño, ni siquiera sé por qué demonios te lo he contado...

Pepper se había visto sorprendida por el hecho de que él SÍ recordara su primer beso. Su VERDADERO primer beso. Pensó que quizá ya era la hora de contárselo. Al fin y al cabo, lo recordaba. No era justo dejarle vivir más tiempo en el engaño.

- Verás, amor... Lo del sueño...-empezó con cautela, mirándole a los ojos, tomando sus grandes manos en las suyas. Suspiró hondo y exhaló antes de continuar.- No es un sueño. Es un recuerdo. Nuestro beso en la azotea no fue el primero.

Tony la miró confuso, intentando procesar la información. Parpadeó varias veces y después finalmente habló:

- ¿Quieres decir que me besaste mientras dormía? Señora Stark pero que perverso... Aprovecharse de un pobre hombre agotado mientras está inconsciente...-una sonrisa juguetona había empezado a asomarse a las comisuras de sus labios.

Ella sonrió ampliamente.

- Tienes tu atractivo dormido. Con esa boca tan grande bien cerrada.-contraatacó ella, bromeando.

- Dios Pepper ¿Por qué has tardado tanto en contármelo? Si no llego a sacar el tema, deduzco que jamás me habría enterado de esto...

- Deduce usted bien, Señor Stark.-contestó ella robando un beso suave de sus labios.

Tony la miró con profunda adoración en cuanto se separaron.

- Vaya... Nunca lo mencioné porque pensaba que había sido sólo un sueño. Muy intenso y real pero un sueño al fin y al cabo… ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Te quedaste callada a propósito! Virginia Stark ¿pero como te atreviste? Podría haberte confesado que te quería mucho antes. Y tú...

- Yo no me atrevía… Tenía miedo de que no estuvieses aún preparado para asumir una relación seria… Después con lo del paladio todo se descontroló. Tu comportamiento... Parecías haber vuelto a lo de antes, así que me guardé el recuerdo como algo que no volvería a suceder jamás. Y después me besaste y te besé y decidimos empezar esto juntos y ya no tenia caso...

- Hablando de eso ¿Sabes por que quería tanto que me dieras un beso por aquel entonces?

- No lo sé, pero resultaste muy insistente...-Pepper lo contempló ligeramente alerta, esa mirada iluminada en su cara siempre solía indicar problemas para ella...- Seguro que me arrepentiré de esto... ¿Por qué Tony?

- Porque había soñado que te besaba y era lo mejor que había sentido en mi vida, esos labios dulces y sexis al mismo tiempo… Eran tan maravillosos que me convencí día tras día de que tenía que experimentar ese sueño en la realidad. Lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.-confesó él.- Y lo pero es que ahora me doy cuenta... Ya te había besado, de verdad.-terminó con asombro evidente.

Su esposa se enterneció, realmente lo adoraba.

- Estábamos felices, y por fin juntos. Que mas daba... Después empezaste a organizar aniversarios. Y pensé que relamente no importaba celebrar un momento especial u otro.

Tony asintió con la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

- Anda ven aquí, nena.- dijo ofreciéndole sus brazos.- Te he echado de menos. Y también a Peque.

Pepper accedió a su demanda gustosa. Mientras permanecían abrazados su marido le dio un par de besos en la mejilla. Después susurró en su cuello:

- He estado celebrando el aniversario equivocado durante todos estos años.-de pronto se separó un poquito de ella y habló hacia la consola electrónica de la mesita baja del jardín.- Y tu JARVIS no fuiste lo bastante hombre para avisarme...

- Nunca me preguntó directamente señor...

- Seguro que tienes ese momento grabado por tus circuitos...

- Por supuesto, como todos los archivos de las cámaras de seguridad... Pero no lo consideré información relevante.

Tony frunció el ceño contrariado, Pepper rió sonoramente.

- JARVIS tu y yo tenemos conceptos completamente opuestos de lo que es considerado información relevante...

Antes de que siguiera enfrascándose en una discusión interminable con su mayordomo virtual, Pepper hizo que toda su atención volviera a centrarse en ella.

- No tiene importancia, en serio...-dijo mientras le giraba la cara para que la mirase.

Él la obedeció perdiéndose en sus preciosos ojos, azules como el mar. La mano derecha del ingeniero se dirigió al abdomen de su esposa y lo acarició en suaves círculos.

- ¿Peque, sigues ahí? ¿Le has dado problemas a tu madre?

- Tonyyyy.-rió Pepper mientras le daba un suave golpecito en el hombro.-Claro que sigue ahí y durante otros siete largos meses no irá a otro lugar.

- Es alucinante, Pep no se te nota nada...

- Es pronto.-contestó ella con simplicidad y dulzura.

La mirada de Tony se iluminó de pura felicidad.

- En serio, cariño ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien, unas leves náuseas esta mañana... No te preocupes. Sólo cansada. Esperaba que nos acurrucáramos juntos a descansar.

- Sus deseos son órdenes, Señora Stark pero antes... ¡Me las pagarás!

Tony empezó a hacerle cosquillas, sabía que Pepper siempre se encontraba mucho más relajada después de una buena sesión de cosquillas. La ejecutiva se reía y se retorcía sin parar en brazos de su querido marido.

- No... no me hagas cosquillas... Tonyyyyyyy para ¡para! por favor...

- Debes pagar por ocultarme durante años que me besaste mientras dormía.-siguió él alborozado.

Ambos rieron juntos sin parar mientras el sol se ponía lentamente en el jardín de su nueva casa de Malibú.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Ahora si que si que es el final... :P**

**Dedicado a _Raven Sakura_, por ayudarme con la inspiración. ^^**


End file.
